With a Grain of Salt
by The Reader is Now Blind
Summary: Just a sweet little short revolving around Van and Merle.


Case is news to you (which I doubt) I don't own Escaflowne. The series at least. *waves model of Escaflowne*  
  


**With a Grain of Salt**

  
  
Humming an obscure tune as she scampered on all fours through the halls of the newly built Fanelian castle. She quickly peeked into the throne room, and wasn't surprised to find it empty. Bypassing the royal study and bedrooms, Merle trotted up the stairs to the roof, where a figure lay near the edge, gazing up at the balmy summer night sky.  
  
Van would make an excellent cat Merle had often claimed, and tonight he proved it yet again by sensing her presence without evening looking at her. "Hi Merle."  
  
If she had been playfully stalking him like she usually did, she would've pouted and complained about him being no fun. Instead, she grinned as she sat down besides him. "You know Lord Van, I don't think it was the smartest thing to call the ambassador of Basaram, as you so delicately put it, a 'pompous prick'."  
  
"Hmm." was Van's only response, a small smirk playing on his lips. Merle poked him in the side, a look of worry on her face. "I'm serious. Fanelia's still rebuilding, and she needs as much as help and support that we can get. Calling other countries' representatives names is definitely not the way to do it."  
  
Turning to face her, Van cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "So are you saying I should have let him get away with being disgusted at the sight of you at the dinner table because he thought you were a 'walking fleabag covered in filth and disease'?"  
  
Deep down, Merle personally wanted to find the guy in a dark alley with no protection from her claws. But she hid the expression of joy she felt at the image of his shredded remains flashing through her head and smiled solemnly. "Don't worry about it. Even though everyone here is nice to me, I'm still a beast person, and I always have to take whatever anyone says about me with a grain of salt."  
  
"You maybe a beast person, but you're also a beast person who's friends with a king who won't stand for discrimination," Van declared, thrusting his hand up in the air in effort. Merle pushed it back down again and teased, "You maybe a king, but you're also a king whose country is more important than his catgirl. I'm fine, really. I'm a big girl who can fight her own fights now."  
  
Sighing in frustration, Van continued to look up at the stars. His eyes were covered in thin saline film, and the way he blinked to clear it away briskly, she knew he was thinking about Hitomi. "Why do you think she left?"  
  
Merle sucked in a breath of air sharply; she had been waiting in anticipation nearly 3 long years for him to voice that question, though there was no doubt he had been pondering over it awhile. "Well, I know she had to get back to her family and friends. I know it's not because of you, but maybe I'm biased."  
  
Never one to pass up a chance to look at Van, Merle gave him a fleeting glance that was neither sexual nor sisterly, but just one to assess his appearance. The lankyness of his early teenage years had filled in to a muscular but still trim physique as he neared adulthood. He wasn't quite as tall as his late brother Folken, but was still considerable high in height, finally able to see eye to eye to Allen. And of course, his dark ebony hair was as unruly as always. She noticed him watching her in confusion, and she blushed as she joked, "Yep, definitely biased."  
  
Van rolled his eyes at her. 'Ha ha, very funny. So besides the fact that I'm good looking only in your opinion, is there any other reason? Did...did I do something wrong?"  
  
Alarmed at even the though of Van blaming himself, Merle shook her head furiously. "No, of course not! Lord Van, you shouldn't worry; I'm sure Hitomi will return someday when she's ready. I know she loves you as much as you love her."  
  
Saying her piece, Merle lay down on the roof, using one of Van's free arms as a pillow. Van was silent for a moment, thinking over his choice of words before managing, "What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"How do...do you feel about me?" Van warily asked. Merle's heart froze, but before she could reply, Van interrupted, "I think I've always noticed your feelings, especially around Hitomi, but it wasn't what I expected coming from you, so like a jerk, I ignored it. I'm sorry, but I can only love you like a family member, nothing else. I hope you don't hate me now."  
  
The pain Merle had thought she would experience from hearing those words never came, but instead relief spread throughout her body. It seemed that the love she had felt for him had reverted back to when they were children, not because of Hitomi, but that Merle was safer this way. Van yawned loudly next to her, not to be rude, but due to the lack of sleep he had received from the last couple of nights. Merle snuggled closer to him and finally whispered, "It's okay, I understand. I can take it..."  
  
A soft snore erupted from Van, causing Merle to giggle slightly as she placed sisterly kiss on his cheek. "...with a grain of salt."  
  
What did you think? Please review! 


End file.
